


The Weasleys Meet the Boyfriend

by fanwit



Series: 25 Days of Sevart [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, M/M, Meet the Family, Molly Weasley (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanwit/pseuds/fanwit
Summary: Arthur's family is going to meet Severus and everybody is nervous
Relationships: Severus Snape/Arthur Weasley
Series: 25 Days of Sevart [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1199560
Kudos: 13





	The Weasleys Meet the Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](https://fanwit.tumblr.com).

"Shit!" Cedrella shouts over the beeping of the smoke alarm. "The log!" She bursts into the kitchen, past Arthur at the table, and to the oven. She pulls it open to see a throughly burnt Yule Log. She pulls on cooking gloves and pulls it out.

"Mum, you don't really need to go to all this trouble," Arthur says. "Severus is going to be fine with whatever we do."

"Why didn't you warn me the log was burning?" Cedrella spins to face Arthur angrily. "Now it's burnt! I can't give this to Severus!"

"It happens."

"Well, thank you very much." Cedrella wheels to the refrigator and Arthur knows she'll be gathering the ingredients again to bake a new one.

Arthur leans back in his chair to look outside the window. He can see the ladder where Septimus is putting up fairy lights. A shattering of glass comes from the living room and Bilius curses. He must've dropped an ornament.

Arthur sighs and reaches into his pocket. He pulls out his mobile and texts Severus.

' _Hey, just warning ya, family's really excited to see you_ '

' _How excited are they? Please don't tell me they have presents for me, I don't have anything for them_.'

Arthur looks nervously at Cedrella who is mixing the batter now. Maybe he's not going to mention that.

' _Don't worry, they don't have anything for you_ '

' _I'm bringing a bottle of wine, that's fine, right?_ '

' _Yes, i helped you pick that out, don't worry_ '

' _Okay, getting back in car, won't reply until I get there._ '

' _Can't wait to see you_ '

"Is that Severus? How is he?" Cedrella asks anxiously. 

"He's on his way."

"How close is he?"

Arthur shrugs. "Probably two hours."

"Okay. Okay, that's manageable." Cedrella turns back around and begins pouring the batter out into the pan. "You light up the Yule Log?"

"Yes, you watched me light it up this morning."

"Just need to burn for 12 hours."

"I'm aware."

"Did you clean your bedroom?"

"I did."

"Go clean it again."

"But, Mum-"

"Go!"

Arthur huffs and stands up. He leaves the kitchen and into the living room. Madoc's holding the star and looks at Arthur.

"Hey, Arthur. Should I save this for Severus to put up?"

"If you want."

"You think that's a good idea?" Madoc looks down at the star. Bilius fumbles with another ornament and it falls. He swears again.

"You probably should sweep that up."

"Oh, don't worry, we have a plan." Madoc beams at Arthur. "We're gonna clean up after we're done because we'll keep dropping ornaments!"

Arthur nods slowly and goes upstairs. At the top, he sits down and pulls out his phone again.

' _Molly_ '

' _I thought you'd be busy with Severus? ;)_ '

' _Did your family freak out when I came for Christmas?_ '

' _Not really, they didn't like you. :'D_ '

' _So this is a good sign?_ '

' _I would say so but your family's weird :p_ '

Arthur leans down to take a picture of Bilius and Madoc. He sends the picture.

' _They've dropped like four ornaments already and they said they'd clean it up after they're done_ '

' _AND mum burnt her third yule log_ '

' _I haven't seen dad since like nine this morning, i think he might be stuck on the roof_ '

A picture comes through. It's a picture of their kids posing in front of a Christmas tree. They all have a candy cane in their mouth.

' _Like I said, your family's weird_ '

' _That picture's cute, did you get a candy cane for me_ '

' _Ron ate the last of them :(_ '

' _I hope they're not expecting any when they come over tomorrow_ '

' _They'll be expecting a million presents :)_ '

' _Do you think my family's going to freak out again about tomorrow?_ '

' _Definitely :D_ '

' _Can you please come at like 8 am instead_ '

' _Nope, have fun :)_ '

This is going to be a long two hours.

Arthur's lying in bed when he hears the doorbell ring. He rolls over to look at his phone. Three missed messages from Severus, oops.

' _I'm here!_ '

' _Arthur? All good?_ '

' _Do I just ring the doorbell? How's your family? Freaking out?_ '

He hurries down the stairs to see his entire family huddled behind the door. "Are none of you going to open the door?"

None of them say anything. Arthur sighs, steps past them, and opens the door. Severus beams at him, two bags in his hands. Arthur reaches out and Severus hands him a bag. There's practically no weight to it, Severus must be holding onto the bottle of wine.

Arthur backs into the hall and Severus enters. Cedrella pushes Septimus out of the way then holds out her arms.

"Severus! So great to finally meet you!"

Severus smiles awkwardly and bends down to hug Cedrella. He straightens up then pulls the bottle out of his bag. "I brought this for you."

"Oh, so sweet of you!" Cedrella reaches out for the wine. Severus hands it over and looks at Arthur. Arthur leans in for a quick kiss and they kiss. Madoc makes gagging noises. "Madoc, stop that!"

Cedrella backs up, bottle safely secured in between her legs, and disappears into the kitchen. Septimus clears his throat. Arthur notes there's dirt all over Septimus's trousers and hopes Cedrella won't notice. Septimus holds out his hand and Severus takes it.

"It's great to meet you," Septimus says. "You're making Arthur quite glad."

"Thanks."

"Yes."

Septimus lets go and disappears into the living room. Bilius and Madoc nod towards Severus.

"Oh, this is Bilius," Arthur gestures towards Bilius, "and this is Madoc." Madoc waves his hand.

"Nice to meet you."

They stand in awkward silence. Arthur shoots a look at Bilius and he grimaces. "Oh, uh, you drink a lot?"

"What?"

"Because, uh, you, the, the bottle?"

Severus stands there, just staring at Bilius. Arthur closes his eyes. He's never bringing Severus over again.

A voice cries "Shit!" and the smoke alarm goes off.

Severus looks towards the kitchen nervously. "Should we help her?"

Arthur puts a hand on Severus and begins pushing him towards the living room. "Nah, leave her, she'll be fine. I'll put this bag under the tree?"

"Okay," Severus says numbly.

A loud crash comes. They all jump.

Madoc exclaims, "what the fuck!" Bilius echoes the sentiment and they all run into the living room. The tree is lying on the ground with Septimus staring down open-mouthed. A scream comes from behind them and Arthur looks to see Cedrella entering the living room.

"Septimus! What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! It just fell!"

Madoc groans. "The ornaments! We spent hours putting them up!"

Bilius claps his hands. "Oh! Severus!" Bilius hurries to the couch then turns around with the star. "We wanted you to put this up!"

Severus pauses and looks at Arthur. Arthur nods encouragingly. "Don't worry, Severus, you can just put it on sideways."

Bilius hands over the star and Severus walks to the tree. He gets down on his knees and puts the star on. Arthur strides over, puts the bag under the star, and kisses Severus.

"There we go, now we can eat the Yule Log!" Cedrella backs into the hall. "It's only slightly burnt, if you don't mind."

Septimus cocks his head. "Weren't we saving that for dessert? We're having... What are we having?"

Cedrella freezes.

Arthur sighs and pulls out his mobile. "I'll call for pizza."


End file.
